When a standard toilet is used as a urinal by a young boy standing adjacent to the toilet, it oftentimes creates an unsanitary condition because the boy often times urinates on the top upper sides or front of the toilet bowl, causing urine to pass over the top, downwardly along the sides of the toilet bowl and onto the floor adjacent to the base of the toilet bowl. This creates an unsightly appearance and odor, thereby requiring frequent cleanings of the floor and of the sides of the toilet bowl itself.
Attempts in the past to avoid such a situation have been to provide a mat or absorbent rug-like member adjacent to the base of the toilet. This has been successful only in absorbing the urine which settles or gravitates to the floor; however, it does not eliminate the problem due to the presence of urine on the sides of the toilet bowl which also contributes to the unsanitary conditions mentioned above.
Attempts have been made also to provide decorative shells or covers for the sides of a toilet bowl. The purpose of structures of this nature have been to improve the aesthetic appearance of a toilet, not to intercept urine as it gravitates along the sides of a toilet. Typical of the disclosures of such shell-like structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,611 and 3,408,661.
Until now, there has been no attempt to collect or absorb urine in the vicinity near the top margin of a toilet so that it does not create the unsanitary conditions mentioned above. A need has, therefore, arisen for a moisture collector of this type and especially one which can be made disposable or one which can be made washable for reuse.